


Crimson and Clover

by SansoftheSand



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard as Girlycard, Dom!Integra, F/F, Lust, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansoftheSand/pseuds/SansoftheSand
Summary: Girlycard is Integra's new head of security and things kick off from there.





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little song fic I came up with on the fly. I'm new to this fandom and this is the first thing I've written for this fandom.

_Ah, now I don't hardly know her_

_But I think I can love her_

 

          Integra Hellsing. The CEO employees had nightmares about. The mob boss of the business world. Alucard was well aware of the blonde’s reputation for no horseplay in the office, her “no fun to be had here, thank you” persona she emitted. When she strode through the room on Alucard’s first day as security personnel, she commanded attention in her business suit, reeking of heavy cigar smoke. It was clear that she gave no fucks about societal conventions about how a lady should dress and act, and Alucard was immediately interested. She clearly had a dominating personality from the way she commanded utter attention and silence as her gaze swept around the room, her eyes hidden by the glint of her round spectacles. This was surely to be a board meeting Alucard would never forget. Under Integra’s scrutinizing glare as her gaze landed on the ravenette, Alucard gave a lopsided grin but straightened up nonetheless. She smoothed her black pants, ensuring her crimson shirt was indeed tucked in. She was quite carefree, but still knew when to look professional. She did always leave the top button undone on her shirt though, a force of habit really from her previous line of work. Her black hair, while shaggy, was tucked being one ear whilst the rest swept across her forehead. Integra’s eyes finally moved on past Alucard and, well, Alucard wished for her gaze to return. She had a soft spot for these types of people, these domineering, cold, harsh characters who could chew you up and spit you out without batting an eye. Integra was clearly one of these people. Alucard smirked, ducking her head. This could be the start of something quite… Fun.

 

_Crimson and clover_

 

          Integra was no fool. That’s how she got this far in this monarchy of business, how she rose above the bumbling male hierarchy. She hid her emotions behind glasses and a cloud of cigar smoke, learning early on if she were to be in this world, she had to do as the Romans did. She donned a suit, smoking, and this shrewd look to show that while she may be a female, she was in no way weak and easily dominated. So when a new face caught her eye and she directed that cold gaze upon the dark headed female, she was able to hide her surprise through a carefully guarded veil when instead of cowering and averting her gaze, she was met head on, with a smile on the woman’s face no less. She stared for a moment longer than necessary, her mind racing to recall details on this character. It finally clicked and she averted her gaze, the corner of her mouth lifting ever so slightly in a smirk. Alucard was the woman’s name, the new head of security. Integra had been advised to not hire the woman, given her rather violent background and tendency to, shall she say, dispose of her threats with careless grace. Which is exactly why Integra had hired her. She felt as if Alucard would take orders well, and her loyalty that showed in her background check was nothing to scoff at. Alucard had worked for several mob bosses, only moving on when she had been disrespected, dispatching of them with ease. Integra needed someone such as that in her corner. The board meeting commenced, and Integra did not waste time, speaking with a tone of finality and left no room to argue. As she dismissed everyone, she looked to Alucard, snapping her fingers. “You. Come here.” Her voice, while never raising an octave, carried well over the chatter and she watched as Alucard mader her way over.

          “Yes, Sir Hellsing?” Integra made an appreciative face at the correct terminology the other had used. She must have done her research.

          “So, you’re to be my new head of security. Well, I trust that you won’t disappoint me, Alucard. You shall escort me whenever I command, never straying from my side unless ordered otherwise. Do I make myself clear?” When the other nodded, Integra smirked. “Very well then. I need you to take some files to the Vatican Company. Hurry back. Oh, and Alucard?” As the other turned back around, Integra slipped her spectacles down her nose.

           “Crimson quite suits you.”

 

_Ah, now when she comes walkin' over_

_Now I've been waitin' to show her_

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

           

          It had been a few months since Alucard had started at Hellsing Incorporated, and did she love every second of it. Not only was she receiving great benefits, she had a nice view of Integra’s ass as the blonde walked in front of her every time Alucard was escorting her. She had become quite infatuated with her boss, feeling things she had truly never felt before. Certainly, she had experienced lust before, but this? Lust mixed with respect and admiration was quite new territory. Alucard wanted to show Integra just exactly what the blonde did to her when she commanded Alucard, when she spoke in her cold, detached tone. Oh, the things she would let that woman do to her. Currently, she was walking back over to her boss with two shot-glasses and a bottle of Scotch, staking out a bar that some Vatican associates were known to frequent. They had dressed appropriately for the occasion, Alucard in knee-high heeled boots, tight black jeans with red string holding the seams of the pants together, and a tight fitting, low-cut blood red tank top that revealed the perfect swell of the upper portion of her breasts, red lipstick making a statement. However, it was Integra’s outfit that really stole the show, Alucard thought. Her boss was wearing a white short-sleeved button up, this one in women’s fashion, with a pair of tight leather pants and a pair of kitten heels. It was modest, but still somehow damn sexy on Integra’s frame. Alucard wasn’t sure how she was going to get through this night without peeling every article of clothing off of the woman. She sat and they stayed there, killing the next couple of hours with drinks and small banter, but no Vatican agents ever showed up. So it came to Alucard’s surprise when Integra leaned forward, fingers laced together and chin resting upon the bridge of her slender fingers, glasses sliding forward to reveal her blue eyes, a smirk playing on her lips as she whispered, “Come home with me tonight.” Alucard shivered, because it was not a question, but a demand. One she was only too happy to comply with.

 

_Yeah, I'm not such a sweet thing_

_I wanna do everything_

_What a beautiful feelin'_

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

 

          They stumbled in Integra’s apartment, mouths slotted together as Integra pinned Alucard to the door, shutting it effectively and locking it, her tanned hands then roaming over the other’s body. Alucard moaned greedily into the blonde’s mouth, pulling Integra closer by her hips, one hand traveling south to grab a handful of Integra’s ass, smirking as Integra growled. It seemed this would be a fight for dominance, one Alucard would be only too happy to lose, but not without a battle. Alucard didn’t get the chance to even begin to fight, however, as Integra forced the raven to her knees, placing a kitten heel on her shoulder, smirking from above. Alucard drunk the sight in, hands itching to touch Integra, to make her scream. This was going to be a night Alucard would never forget, it appeared. Integra leaned down, her husky, deep voice reverberating through the sexually charged air. “I want you wet for me. Now. Your body belongs to me tonight. I will do what I want with it and you will do as I say. Is that understood, Alucard?” Alucard, having lost the use of her voice, mutely nodded. It wasn’t often that she played the submissive role, but holy hell, if this sight didn’t turn her on in the best way.

 

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

 

          They made it to the bedroom, Alucard once again forced to her knees as Integra sat on the bed, slender legs crossed as she made a “come here” motion with her fingers, Alucard only too happy to comply. If it meant Integra was going to keep dirty talking her, Alucard would do whatever her master commanded. When she reached her, Integra commanded, “Strip for me.” Alucard stood, only to be forced back down.”

          “No. On your knees, where you belong.” Alucard shivered in anticipation and began to do so, struggling only slightly. Her breasts sprung free as she inched her shirt off, her nipples rock solid with want and due to the chilled air. She was suddenly pleased that she had forgone the bra and underwear, now fully nude in front of Integra, who was admiring her body with a dirty smirk on those lips Alucard wanted nothing more than to kiss, so she did. She quickly found herself on Integra’s lap, bent over as a loud crack sounded though the bedroom. She gaped, never having been spanked like that before and she moaned, looking back.

          “A-again. Harder.” Integra reared her hand back, only to tap her ass lightly. Alucard was bewildered and looked up, meeting Integra’s intense stare.

          “I decide how hard I hit you. Not you.” She then spanked her harder, Alucard biting her lip harshly drawing blood. This… this was a new feeling. One that both terrified her and turned her on.

 

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

 

          Alucard crawled towards Integra, the blond now naked and with her legs spread apart, inviting Alucard in. The raven began leaving kiss marks on her master’s thighs, red staining ever inch she managed to get her lips on. She breathed the intoxicating aroma in that was Integra, leaning her head down and licking a long stripe down the blonde’s folds, focusing harshly on the little bundle of nerves. She was rewarded with a breathy sigh, with legs spreading apart wider and a slender hand burying in her raven hair, tugging harshly, pressing Alucard closer to her center. Said woman was only too happy to comply. She dipped her tongue into Integra’s sex, tongue fucking her deeply, enjoying the delicious sounds that came from her. She lifted one hand to play with a pink bud, her fingers nimbly twisting and pinching, lifting her now drenched mouth to suck on Integra's clitoris, her free hand inserting two fingers inside the blonde, mimicking her early “come here” motion. As Integra’s moans grew louder and louder, Alucard’s pace quickened. But before she could make the blonde fall over the edge, she was stopped, flipped over and gasped as something cold was inserted deep into her, biting the inside of her cheek as she was spread open wide, looking back to confirm it was indeed a toy, a rather large one. Integra smirked down at her, tsking.

           “You seem to have forgotten something, my dear. I’m the one in control here.”

 

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

 

          Hours later, the two were lying in a pool of sweat and cum, worn out from their vigorous acts. Alucard chuckled, barely able to move as she looked at Integra. “I… Fuck. I never thought I would be so easily dominated. That was fucking amazing.” Integra only hummed in agreement, deep in thought. She finally reached a hand over, pulling the other girl flush against her as she played with her raven hair, closing her eyes. This was truly the start of something exciting. She was about the speak when Alucard’s voice cut through the still air.

          “Wanna do it again?”

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

 


End file.
